


比得斯大妈的小酒馆

by aringarosa



Series: 甜蜜爱情 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: 到底谁才是真正的警察？
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: 甜蜜爱情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625974
Kudos: 15





	比得斯大妈的小酒馆

镇子中心那条街的左侧，有一条宽阔的巷子，卖各种小玩意儿和正经商店里不卖的东西。镇子上的男女老少都去那买过需要的物品：严格管控的镇定剂、做工精致的小手枪、药到胎除的神秘胶囊、女人、男人、赌桌上的快感和倾家荡产的剧痛；还有一样是最最易得的，酒精。

只消花上一个硬币，就能从比得斯大妈手里接过一杯自酿的美味苹果酒；巷子里原先有四五家酒馆，到今天只剩比得斯这一家，个中缘由不好细究，扒拉出来又是臭不可闻的经年旧事。没有招牌，从镇长到刚开始牛饮啤酒的黄毛小子，都叫它“比得斯大妈的小酒馆”。老板只有比得斯大妈，一个健壮丰满、声音洪亮、面色红润的女人，年龄大约在五十岁上下；镇上的老人没见过她丈夫，默认她是一个不好惹的老姑娘；小酒馆的主业是贩卖酒精和驱除烦恼，副业则五花八门，几乎容纳所有出了酒馆就没法见光的交易——只用给比得斯大妈一天的酒钱。

警察在这里喝酒、骗子在这里演讲、老鸨在这里拉客，各取所需，比得斯大妈的小酒馆就是世上最和平的地方。

晚上十点，巡逻到这附近的值勤警官孙胜完拐进巷子、掀开酒馆的门帘、往桌上放一只玻璃杯，要一瓶啤酒。前几年，她也是直接对着瓶口喝，直到比得斯大妈告诉她用过的啤酒瓶从来不洗，她把当晚喝的黄汤全吐在正中央的吧台上，从此自备杯子。她的酒杯是带把的，夜里在镇上瞎转悠的时候就挂在警服的皮带上，每跨一步，酒杯就在她突出的髋骨上撞一下，“啪、啪、啪”，很闷的声响；人们关在家里听到这个声音，和着断断续续的口哨声，就知道今晚又是那个孙警官巡逻。

“今晚是不是来太早了？我帮你看过了，你前几天说的那个还没来。”比得斯大妈啪嗒放一个深棕色的瓶子，撑着手肘跟孙胜完聊天。酒馆里的背景音乐是吵闹的电子舞曲，她不得不扯着嗓子说话，使得本就泛红的额头上绷出紫色的青筋。顾客选择老板，老板也选择顾客。孙胜完就很招比得斯大妈喜欢，尽管她只是个小警察，不能给酒馆带来实际性收益；要不是担心给她带来过多的注目，比得斯大妈早就认她做女儿——她很喜欢这个白白净净长得像乖宝宝的小姑娘端着酒杯骂脏话的样子，如果她有一个女儿，一定也会是这样。

孙胜完把酒杯倒满，“不早了老妈妈，”她冲大妈眨眨眼睛，“我来自己瞅着，说不定换个口味。”

比得斯大妈笑骂一句，从她那巨大的围裙兜里掏出一把硬币，“自己点歌玩儿去，我得招呼其他人。”孙胜完比个“OK”，将硬币揣进口袋，端着杯子去角落的投币式唱片机那里。她老实不客气地掐掉了正在播放的舞曲，换成那首著名的蓝色多瑙河。

闹哄哄的酒馆瞬间安静下来。划拳的酒徒、浓妆艳抹的男妓、在桌面下偷偷换货的黑市商人，无一不停下手里的活计，朝那个角落看去。他们看到一个背对着大家的小个子警察，帽子夹在胳肢窝下，往唱片机的投币口里一个接一个地塞硬币，塞一个、喝口酒，不紧不慢；撒在唱片机顶端的硬币空了，酒也喝完，小警察就吹起口哨，气很足，跟着管弦乐队的演奏一点也不掉队。

“谁他妈放的娘们听的玩意儿！”靠近门口一个喝得醉醺醺的新客叫道，一只手还塞在旁边那个妓女的裤子里。

孙胜完吹得更起劲了，充耳不闻。比得斯大妈正收拾了一整盘空瓶子往回走，路过那个男人，一脚踹在他的膝盖上，往他鞋上啐一口，“老娘放的，爱听听不爱听滚！”

酒馆再一次喧闹起来，在圆舞曲的指引下完成一桩又一桩圆满的交易。周而复始、生生不息。

凌晨一点，不知疲倦的机器仍在卖力地唱着，酒馆里的人已经换了一拨，现在登场的是正式玩家。孙胜完趴在吧台后的那个巨型酒桶上，将盖子掀开一半，直接用杯子舀酒喝。她喜欢这种黄亮的苹果酒，甜腻腻的，不会像啤酒那样让她打很多的嗝。

“醒醒，”比得斯大妈用她那能把人扇得眼冒金星的厚巴掌拍着孙胜完的小脸，“斯蒂文来了，问你在不在！”

“谁？”

“斯蒂文！”

孙胜完正正歪戴的警帽，扶着比得斯大妈的胳膊站起来。“哪儿？”

酒馆中间，一个挺着大肚子的胖子坐在椅子上，屁股下的木板岌岌可危；他用两根指头捏起有孙胜完脸那么大的酒杯，翘着小拇指喝酒；警服的扣子一个个都绷得紧紧地，几乎兜不住主人一身的脂肪。像所有从小就比别人多好几个吨位的人那样，斯蒂文的五官在肥胖的脸上显得很局促；两只黑眼睛转来转去，让他看上去是一个蹲点的小偷，而不是人民的正义使者。

“你来这儿干嘛？警长不会骂你吗？”孙胜完顺了旁边的一把椅子坐下，将腰间的枪夹解下来放到桌子上。她没有配枪，枪夹只是个装饰；比得斯大妈曾经想弄一支瓦尔特P38送给她做生日礼物，被她好言婉拒：她 **确实** 不需要枪，如果可以，礼物可以换成一年的免费酒水。

斯蒂文小口小口啜着兑苏打水的威士忌，紧张地左右看看、放下杯子，凑到孙胜完耳边，“警长让我来通风报信。”

孙胜完被他神经兮兮的模样弄得酒醒了七八成，她也学着他先四下打量一下，却一眼看见几天前就盯上的那个女人。她是什么时候来的？比得斯大妈怎么没有第一时间告诉自己？孙胜完往那边多看一眼。那人今天依然和一男一女待在一起，三个人占着窗边的一张桌子，喝啤酒。孙胜完以前没见过她们，但比得斯大妈的小酒馆开门迎八方来客，从哪儿来的人都不稀奇；比得斯大妈跟她说过，这三人是和镇上倒卖违禁药物的“混蛋马克”碰头的；马克那小子最近有不少动作，似乎要干一票大的。

不过，现在要紧的不是这个。两个警察头挨到一起，孙胜完压着嗓子问他，“报什么信？”

“上面要来人调查了，不日到达，”斯蒂文指指低矮的天花板，肥厚的大手又在空中转了一圈，“这里面所有人，都得完蛋。”

孙胜完这下子真紧张起来。她朝在每张桌子旁忙碌的比得斯大妈看一眼，继续问道，“之前的几次不都没事吗？这次这么严重？”

“列宁同志已经死啦，”斯蒂文隐晦地暗示，“现在是斯大林时期。”

孙胜完握着酒杯的指节发白，好半天才骂一声，“操！”

斯蒂文把威士忌喝完，大手揉着膝盖，“你去告诉比得斯大妈，我去那边知会 **他们** ？”

很快，酒馆里的每个人面色都凝重起来，连一贯坐在阴影里喝酒、从来不说话的老拉布都在骂骂咧咧。那个女人倒没有骂人，只是低声和同伴交谈些什么，也许是后续计划。孙胜完站在比得斯大妈身边，枪夹和冲洗干净的酒杯重新被别到腰带上，手里拿着警帽在扇风。

“您最近卖卖酒就算了，年龄不够的也别给进来了。”

“知道知道，”比得斯大妈满口应下，“你那边会不会被查到？”

孙胜完沉着一张脸，握紧了软塌塌的帽子，“应该不会，这次主要是来抓那些人的。您放心好了，等事情顺利过去，我再来喝酒。”她将视线转到匆忙商量的其他人身上，“这是最后一晚。”

斯蒂文打过招呼，赶着回去向警长汇报了。唱片机终于停下来，孙胜完没费功夫再去投币，坐在吧台边看着渐渐又闹腾起来的酒馆。最后一晚，该拿的货要拿、该给的钱要给、该喝的酒要喝、该找的床伴还得找。

孙胜完咬咬牙，将帽子在头上戴好，走到一早锁定的猎物身边，装模做样地开口问道，“我请您喝杯酒？”只对着女人一个说。

女人和同伴看她一眼。

“您是警察。”

“也是个人。”

一杯酒过后，孙胜完带着她打开自己那个破公寓的门。

“操！”孙胜完一把将女人推开，捂住嘴巴，“你属狗的啊？！下嘴这么重。”手掌心有湿润的触感，嘴唇一定出血了。其实这不能完全怪对方，刚刚两个人都很急，接吻像是在拿牙齿和嘴唇打架，说不清是谁先磕到的。孙胜完在床上一贯温柔，但今晚实在憋了火，到底没忍住。

“对不起，”女人道歉了，但听不出来歉意。她将孙胜完的手拿下来，抬起对方的下巴，用拇指在她红润微肿的下唇上揉着。她推着她的肩膀，一直把她推到身后的床上，跨坐在她腰间俯下身，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

“对不起，”她又重复一次。女人伸出舌头，轻柔缓慢地舔过孙胜完嘴上的新伤，舔开紧闭的唇缝，再用嘴唇含住，放轻了力道吸吮。孙胜完闭上眼，方才的怒火烟消云散，仰着头接受女人刻意的讨好，张开齿关。

警帽早就被扔在门口，女人和她接着吻，手向下探去解她的裤扣；枪夹扔到床下、小酒杯被安全地放到床头柜上，随即一鼓作气抽出皮带；然后一颗一颗解开警局统一发放的、劣质的衬衫扣子，挑开内衣；女人慢条斯理，不复一开始的急躁，温柔得不像话。孙胜完早先喝的苹果酒后劲上来了，此刻晕晕乎乎，抱着身上人的脖子乱亲。

就在内裤也被扯下，女人白皙的手指碰到她湿润阴部的一瞬间，孙胜完忽然睁开眼，来了力气一下将女人反压在身下。

“我……我先来。”

“很重要吗？”女人没喝多少，环住她的肩膀问。

“不重要。但是我想。”

女人笑了。她上手捏住孙胜完小巧圆润的耳垂，去吻她已经止住血的伤口。

“如你所愿。”

孙胜完醒得很早。她睁眼看了看窗外阴沉的天，愿意用比得斯大妈的一杯苹果酒赌现在不超过早上六点。她朝身边一摸，空空的；再一翻身，几小时前领回家的女人裸着身子，手里拿一个黑色的物品在翻看。孙胜完揉揉眼，看清楚那是自己的皮夹子。

“搞什么？”语气略带不满，但她懒得动手把东西拿回来。

女人抽出一张塑封的纸片，伸到她鼻子底下，“你还真是警察？”

孙胜完往后仰仰脖子，扫一眼那个印着她名字、照片和警员编号的粗制证件，没好气地把头一歪躲到旁边。“不然呢？租套衣服跟你玩制服play？”

“警察不管那些人吗？”

女人纯真的口吻让孙胜完差点笑出来。她转过头，僵硬地回道，“你还想我抓你？”

“你抓我干什么？”

做生意嘛，可能跟自己这个警察是不能说太多。孙胜完没再跟她啰嗦，把毛毯一掀，坐到床沿边伸个长长的懒腰。“你什么时候走？我这里不管早饭。”

“马上。——你这个好像假的。”她还在看孙胜完的警官证。

孙胜完趴到床上，胳膊越过她的肩头将那张纸片夺过来，“这不是你该管的，小姐。”一低头，看到女人眉尾的一颗小痣，再往下是她粉色的乳尖，孙胜完舔舔嘴唇移开视线，“再问我就把你抓起来。”

女人没躲开，反而往前凑近些，呼吸喷在她的脖子上，“用什么抓，警察小姐？你的枪夹里可没有枪。”

“我有手铐，”孙胜完故意朝她龇牙咧嘴，拉开两人的距离。

孙警官从床的另一边下去，将地上的衣服捡起来、证件插回皮夹、放到床头；从衣架上抽下毛巾，搭在肩上进了浴室，拧开水龙头；热水流过脸颊和前胸，她忽然联想到外面那个女人湿热的吻——相当不赖、相当不赖。她往头发上抹洗发露，回味着吹起蓝色多瑙河。

洗完澡出来，女人已经不见了。连带着她的衣服和香水味儿，无影无踪。

斯蒂文到警局时，连昨晚醉在温柔乡里的孙胜完都到了，一排警员穿着整整齐齐的全套制服，站在警局的院子里等着警长训话。他慌慌张张地腆着大肚子跑到队尾站好，憋足力气喊一声，“报告！”

孙胜完被他炸得耳朵疼，但也没敢转头瞪他。

警长点点头。“立正！”啪得一片响，稀稀落落。“稍息！”

“想来大家昨晚就知道了，现在的形势不容小觑。”警长在五个警员面前，从这头转到那头，背着的手里握着警棍。“但是，该通知的人已经全部通知到了，各位不用过于担心。重要的是提醒自己接头的某些人，让他们最近不要动作，否则你这个警察还当不当得，我也不敢保证。弗朗茨，”

“到！”

“重点通知矮子彼得，子弹最近别卖了，西部不缺他这一点火药。”

“是！”

“玛莎，”

“到！”

“待会你亲自去教堂，让马德里神父管好他的男孩们，不要再出来搔首弄姿。”

“是！”

……

……

“斯蒂文，”

“到！”

“告诉马克先停手，就算是他亲爸爸明天就疼死了，也不准他往外送一颗药。”

“是！”

“孙胜完，”

“到！”

“你……你去比得斯大妈的小酒馆盯着，别让半大孩子混进去。”

“是！”

警长又转了一圈，觉得自己没落下什么。他满意地点点头，在队伍正前方站定，“唰”一下敬个礼。“辛苦各位了！——解散！”

院子里那棵歪脖子树上的乌鸦刚刚没给斯蒂文吓跑，现在却被惊起，扑腾着翅膀飞走了。

让孙胜完去小酒馆，正中她的下怀。她和斯蒂文一起走出警局大门，在门口道别，向右转去找比得斯大妈。有一下没一下地吹着口哨，她暂时把即将到来的威胁抛在脑后，只庆幸今天白天出门也没忘带酒杯。大清早，中心这条街上的商户已经把货物摆到门前，各色新鲜的水果蔬菜、孩子们喜欢的木制玩具、肉食店里火腿的香气，孙胜完停下脚步，忽然意识到自己没吃早饭。

去比得斯大妈那里肯定会有吃的，但她不想那么麻烦她的老妈妈。

前方右手边就是镇上唯一的咖啡馆，孙胜完推门进去，摘下帽子别在裤腰上，正好挡住原来挂在那里的小酒杯。她问老板要一客鸡肉三明治配煎蛋、一杯加甜酒的咖啡，到一边坐下。

就在那时，她看见了三小时前还和自己睡在一张床上的女人。她和自己隔两张桌子，换了一身衣服，头发也挽起来紧紧地梳成一个发髻；那一桌有四个人，她、她的两个同伴，外加混蛋马克。斯蒂文要白跑一趟了，孙胜完想。

早餐端上来了。孙胜完将咖啡搅匀——老板从来都只是把甜酒倒进去就端给客人——喝一口，咂吧一下嘴，才拿起三明治。可能是咂吧的声太响，那个女人竟然朝这边看过来，冲她微微点头。孙胜完环顾四周，确定她在对自己打招呼，便坐着对她敬一个不标准的礼，草草放下，捏住她的三明治。

这女人在床下有些莫名其妙，她忍不住想到，这使得她昨晚的美好回忆削弱几分。

她低着头吃完自己的早饭，用警服袖子擦擦嘴，目不斜视地从女人身后走过。

三天。镇子平安无事地度过了三天。警员们的电话从镇子的四面八方打来，每个人都告诉警长，他们联系的人快要憋不住了。

最后一个电话来自弗朗茨。

“报告警长，彼得那矮子说，再不让他卖火药就让镇长吃枪子。”

“你告诉他，他要是敢动一下，老子他妈的把他儿子的头塞屁眼里！”

警长将听筒摔回座机上，对着空荡荡的院子发好大一通火。他憋屈得很，骂天骂地之后，摊回座椅气喘吁吁。来的消息不会有错，为什么还是没见有人动作？难道真的是上面没找到证据吗？他想再问问省里的朋友，确认一下调查组的动向。

镇子的中间，孙胜完和比得斯大妈坐在小酒馆的桌子前，玩桥牌。本来得四个人，现在只有她俩，就一人抓两手牌，慢慢消磨时间。孙胜完刚给警长通报消息，说小酒馆一切正常，但比得斯大妈想问问什么时候才能正常营业。警长冷冷地说，她的酒馆现在就是最正常的营业，啪地把电话挂了。

店里只有镇上几个货真价实的酒鬼，东睡一个西睡一个。老拉布躺在一张圆桌底下扯呼噜，巷子里一条野狗钻进来找吃的，在他胸口闻了闻，摇着尾巴走开了。

“畜生！”比得斯大妈啐一口，不知道是在骂狗还是在骂长年占她一个座位的老拉布。孙胜完往门口扔一块鸡骨头，把狗给赶走。

“该您了，老妈妈。”她提醒道，“左手边那副牌。”

比得斯大妈将注意力集中到扑克牌上。

……

“啊哈！”孙胜完轻快地拍手，“小满贯！庄家赢了！”

比得斯大妈仔细看看，叹口气将牌拢到一起。“你的牌还是我教的。”

“这镇上也只有您一个会玩桥牌。”

“是啊，”比得斯大妈不无怀念地回忆起往事，“原先还有一个……我的牌是他教的……哼，现在早没啦，骨头都被田鼠啃干净了！”

老姑娘又开始向孙胜完说车轱辘话，从孙胜完到这个镇子上开始，这话已经听过上百次。她心不在焉地应几声，左手抠着桌角一块磨损的地方，抠出来一点木屑；右手拈起一块油乎乎的、因为受潮而变软的炸鸡翅，慢慢吃着。

就在这时，混蛋马克掀开酒馆肮脏油腻的门帘，带着他的伙计们冲进来——马克和四个小伙子，每个人手里都拎一个大箱子。比得斯大妈和孙胜完腾地站起来，死死地盯住他们。

“我的好马克，您现在是想做什么？”

混蛋马克从口袋里拿出一枚沉甸甸的大金币，笑眯眯地递给比得斯大妈。“这是我们五个今天的酒钱。”

比得斯大妈没接。孙胜完清清嗓子，客客气气道，“斯蒂文怎么没和您一块儿？”

混蛋马克像是这时才看见她，走过去亲昵地揽住她的肩膀，耳语道，“我今天必须在这儿交货。不过放心，那人是省里的，不用怕你们说的什么调查组——斯蒂文一直在我家，他看到了，不信你给他打电话问问。”

孙胜完拧紧眉头，脑子里一闪而过的是某个眉尾带痣的女人的绝妙裸体。她冲比得斯大妈打个手势，走到一边往混蛋马克家里打电话。几分钟后，电话挂断，她半信半疑地问马克，“为什么一定要在这里？在你家里不是更安全？”

马克将金币弹到空中，再准确接住，“下家可不觉得我家里安全。”

孙胜完没再问，同比得斯大妈嘀咕几句。混蛋马克那帮人占了最中间的一张大桌子，比得斯大妈给他们端上一打啤酒。

小酒馆里，老拉布依然在呼呼大睡，孙胜完和比得斯大妈将牌收起来、站在吧台后，马克和他的四个小子在慢悠悠地喝酒，但谁也没说话。

巷子里的狗开始狂吠。孙胜完突然打了个寒噤，像是接到什么神谕似的。她哆哆嗦嗦地对比得斯大妈说，“亲爱的老妈妈，把我藏起来，快！”

比得斯大妈瞅见她的脸色煞白，也慌张起来；她俩在吧台里环顾一圈，比得斯大妈一拍脑门，猛地将盛苹果酒的大酒桶打开，让孙胜完钻进去。“还有酒呢老妈妈！”“顶上一大半都被你喝空了，不碍事。”

混蛋马克在喝第五瓶酒，老拉布还在睡觉。

与此相隔几百米的镇子东边，警长一脸惨白地在听电话。

“……大部队应该今天就到你那儿……刚得的消息，有一支三人小队十几天前就出发了……你千万看住手里的人，看不住也没办法了，这次肯定要拿哪个倒霉鬼开刀……喂？喂？你他妈的在听吗！”

——“不许动！手举起来超过头顶！”

喊叫、桌椅被踢倒的巨响、男人激烈的谩骂、比得斯大妈故作颤抖的解释，一一穿过橡木板，准确无误地钻进孙胜完的耳朵。她屏住呼吸，蹲在一片漆黑的酒桶里一动不动，却怎么也按捺不住狂跳的心脏。

“动什么动！”——“砰！”

开枪了。孙胜完瞪大眼睛，揪紧胸口的警服。不是比得斯大妈，是一个男人在惨叫——她稍稍放下心。

外面的声音弱了下去，孙胜完几乎要听不到了。她开始数自己的心跳声，从一到一百，从一百到一千，从一千到一万。

“总在你这儿喝酒的那个女警察呢？短头发，个子不高。”

“她被警长派到别的地方去了，今天没来。”

比得斯大妈的声音比寻常更高，孙胜完瞬间又打起精神。

“不在？……”

声音再次低下去。数到几啦？孙胜完压根不清楚，她觉得快要被自己憋死了。

“咚！”木桶被狠狠地踹上一脚，下巴以下的酒水荡起，泼了孙胜完一脸。

盖子被掀开了。

孙胜完下意识抹把脸，逐渐适应刺眼的灯光；她慢慢看清了，对着她的是瓦尔特P38那长长的枪管；枪管背后，是一张没有表情的脸，修理整齐的眉毛尾部，有一颗漂亮非凡的痣。

“举起手来！”“你他妈的是警察！？”

女人很好脾气地从屁股后面掏出警官证，打开给孙胜完看了看。做工精美、印刷清晰，照片上还刻着半个钢戳，旁边是她的编号和名字。

CP080119750329，裴珠泫。

孙胜完愣上半秒。比得斯大妈在女人身后拼命冲她比口型，她随即反应过来，硬着头皮呛道，“我也是警察，你凭什么抓我？”

裴珠泫把证件塞回去，又从上衣口袋里拿出一张叠成小方块的纸，抖开递到孙胜完眼前，有样学样地骂回去，“你他妈的还真不是警察。”

纸上是一个警员证件的复印本。上面有孙胜完的大名和编号，只是在照片部分，赫然印着另一张完全陌生的脸。

孙胜完双腿脱力，一屁股跌坐在她最爱的苹果酒里。

比得斯大妈的眼眶红了。直到孙胜完和混蛋马克那帮人一起被带走，这个从来都是嬉笑怒骂的铁娘子再也忍不住，开始嚎啕大哭；老拉布坐在酒馆的地上，仍旧举着手，迷茫地朝四周张望。

孙胜完现在很难受。身上的苹果酒干了，她浑身上下黏糊糊的，闻起来很像一只美味的甜苹果。

裴珠泫和她的人占领警局，把警长和其他警员赶到一间小屋子里；她的手下在另一间屋子清查混蛋马克带去的货；她本人和孙胜完待在最后那个有电话的房间里，亲自审问。

“照片上这人是谁？现在在哪儿？你是怎么顶替她的？”

孙胜完的两只手被她自己的手铐铐在一起，不安地动了动腿，拿不准主意。裴珠泫将桌上那支半自动手枪拿在手里，轻轻一推上了膛。“现在不说立刻就死，说了还有机会。”

……

“她是孙胜完，从省里来这个镇子上任的途中，在我家那个镇歇脚。晚上一群人喝酒玩牌，她输不起，要掏枪；我从后面用一块板砖拍了一下，结果拍得不巧，人就死了。大伙都劝我干脆顶了她的名字去当警察，反正在家里也是游手好闲。而且她不到岗肯定会有人查，事情就不好办了。我觉得主意不错，找酒桌上那个排活字的给我弄一张假证；枪没敢拿，塞孙胜完身上一起推井里了。到这个镇子上，发现警察根本不做事，干的最多的就是从军火商和毒贩子那里收好处费，也根本没人怀疑我的身份，我就一直待到今天。——事情就是这样。”

孙胜完被枪指着，老老实实地把她身上唯一的秘密交待了。

“一直待到今天……”裴珠泫放下枪，轻哼一声，“而且过得还相当风流。”

孙胜完脸微微一红。她这下敢抬起头看对面的女人了——明明这人的衬衫扣子扣到最上面，她却抑制不住地想到那薄薄布料下可口的身躯、高潮时粉色的皮肤……

“你不也是吗，出任务还跟我玩一夜情。”她忍不住小声嘟囔。

裴珠泫看她一眼，刚想开口却被门外的敲门声打断。手下点完马克五个箱子里的药，向她汇报；长官皱着眉头听完，关上门径直走到电话边，思索片刻开始拨号。

孙胜完也听着，发现混蛋马克的身家远比她知道的丰富。怪不得对警长都吹胡子瞪眼的。

“对，马克已经抓到……货点过了，跟先前知道的丝毫不差……明天我就启程，亲自将货送到您的手上……马克说愿意跟您合作生产，他只拿一成……”

——如果比得斯大妈在这里，她就会好心地把孙胜完惊掉的头捡回来安好。裴珠泫一放下电话，她就破口大骂，“操你妈的！黑吃黑，警察他妈的就没一个好东西，不得好死！不得好死！”

裴珠泫又掏出手枪，冷淡地对着她，“我发现你这人不用枪指着就不会好好说话。”

孙胜完闭嘴了。

“你刚刚说的那个问题，”裴珠泫懒洋洋地一步步走进，直到枪口抵住孙胜完的喉咙，“第一，我不是在出任务，”她凑到孙胜完眼前，“第二，我也不玩一夜情。”

“什么？”孙胜完眨眨眼，神情天真得像是一只待宰的羊羔。

裴珠泫在她颈间深深吸一口气。

“你闻上去很好吃。”

比得斯大妈捧着孙胜完的脸蛋，用她厚厚的嘴唇亲了又亲，在小姑娘脸上留下一个又一个响亮的吻。亲完了，将人按进自己丰满的胸脯，又哭又笑。孙胜完挥舞着双手，几乎要被闷死，不停地喊着，“老妈妈！老妈妈！”

裴珠泫坐在一边，正正经经地穿一套警服。

“我要走了，老妈妈。这位长官要给我弄一个正式头衔，我得跟她去省里当差了。”

比得斯大妈用桌布一样大的围裙下摆揩着眼泪，“我知道，我知道，你去吧，有空记得回来看看我。”

孙胜完和比得斯大妈长吁短叹一阵。她说老妈妈要仔细身体，比得斯大妈说你才注意健康；她说以后安安稳稳卖酒也挺好的，比得斯大妈说干不动了就不干了；她说可惜了一桶苹果酒，比得斯大妈说还能卖。裴珠泫听到最后一句，没忍住锁紧眉头。

“再见了，老妈妈！”

比得斯大妈挥着手，含泪送走她世上唯一的孩子。

孙胜完和裴珠泫离开小酒馆，到巷口坐上车。车子顺次驶过咖啡馆、肉食店、杂货店和水果摊，路过警局门口时减慢速度。警长带着他剩下的四个警员站在门口，向车队敬礼；孙胜完看到斯蒂文眼角泛红，脱下帽子冲他挥了挥。

“孙胜完找了个好差事。”警长欣慰地说。

**Author's Note:**

> -裴警官的编号开头CP为criminal police（刑事警察）之缩略，而非couple。


End file.
